Como arena entre las hojas
by Ice Soul Princess
Summary: -¿Te quedarías por mí? -Pero sería como un puñado de arena perdido entre las hojas.


**Arena entre las hojas**

-¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa, niño genio? –preguntó Temari mientras acompañaba a su compañero bajo el abrasador calor del mediodía. Era demasiado incluso para la shinobi de la arena debido a la humedad; el cielo estaba cubierto por una cortina de nubes blancas, aunque poco a poco iban oscureciendo.

-Mi madre sigue mandando a mi padre y siguen las peleas, pero ya no hablan de divorcio. Supongo que sería muy problemático tener dos casas –Fue la respuesta del desganado Nara.

-Me alegro que las cosas vayan mejorando. –dijo Temari, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, degustando cada uno sus respectivos helados. No era una mudez incómoda, en la cual no se sabe qué decir. Simplemente les agradaba la compañía del prójimo; para el Nara, la lengua filosa y vivaz de la shinobi representaba un reto interesante. Casi era como un juego, en el que tener la última palabra determinaba quien era el ganador.

-¿Cuándo piensas regresar a tu aldea? –preguntó Shikamaru mientras arrastraba las palabras.

-Apenas llegué hace dos días, ¿ya me estás echando? –preguntó ella, posando una mano sobre su pecho fingiendo estar ofendida. Aunque en ella no para nada parecido a una dramatización

-Tsk, sabes que no quise decir eso mujer. Si serás problemática… -masculló en respuesta, volviendo su vista a su helado.

De nuevo ese silencio, oían los niños que debían de ir a la academia corretear por las casas. Jugar a las escondidas o simplemente correr por el hecho de estirar las piernas. Sonrieron, preguntándose interiormente como habría sido la infancia del otro. Temari no lograba imaginar al Nara haciendo ejercicio y Shikamaru no se creía que la ninja de la arena se rebajara a jugar con cualquiera.

-Kankuro dice que quiere pasar unas semanas entrenando con su amigo el del perro, así que supongo que me quedaré con él; después de todo Gaara sabe cuidarse solo. –Al no obtener respuesta de su acompañante Temari le llamó su atención; justo cuando este se dio vuelta, rosó con la punta de su cono la nariz del Nara.

-Tsk, Temari, no es gracioso. –se quejó mientras se quitaba eso pegajoso con el dorso de su mano.

La risueña carcajada de la extranjera hizo que Shikamaru tuviera que forzar su mueca de fastidio ya que estaba peligrosamente cerca de sonreír y perder ante la problemática mujer. Luego de la pequeña jugarreta de la rubia, ambos se sentían más sueltos.

Una vez finalizados los helados siguieron camino al bosque Nara. Hacía poco Shikamaru había descubierto un claro desde donde se podían apreciar las nubes más que en la aldea.

Cuando llegaron, el domador de sombras se recostó sobre el mullido pasto mientras que su rubia amiga se sentaba con las rodillas juntas inclinándose hacia un costado, muy cerca del lugar donde descansaba la cabeza del chico. Ese día abundaban las espesas nubes en el cielo, parecían muy esponjosas y estaban muy cerca unas de otras; casi como si de un momento a otro se fuera a nublar, pero ninguno de los dos ninjas se movió, estaban demasiado a gusto disfrutando el uno del otro.

Shikamaru, tomando coraje, se levantó ligeramente y apoyó su cabeza sobre las rodillas de su amiga. Cerró los ojos y se dejó estar. Al no obtener respuesta inquirió:

-¿te molesta?

Temari solo cayó nuevamente en la realidad cuando sintió que algo hacía presión sobre sus piernas. El Nara estaba apoyado plácidamente allí y tenía especial cuidado en no cruzar miradas con su amiga, sería _muy problemático_.

-Ummm… supongo que no.

Con sumo cuidado de no sobresaltar demasiado al chico la joven de ojos verdes comenzó a peinar la coleta con cuidado de su compañero con cuidado. Ante aquel contacto, Shikamaru no pudo más dejarse llevar por el cosquilleo que le recorría su cuerpo, justo allí, donde había contacto con el de ella. Era bastante extraños para ambos, ninguno de los dos era demasiado afectuoso y rara vez tenían contacto físico.

Una gota chocó silenciosa contra el cuello de domador de sombras haciéndolo abrir perezosamente sus ojos. Vio que desde el cielo las gotas comenzaban a atacarles.

-Levántate, flojo, que vamos a quedar empapados. –le urgió Temari, aunque la idea de separarse de él no le apetecía.

-De todas maneras nos vamos a mojar. –afirmó tranquilo. –No pienso correr, mujer.

Shikamaru se tomó su tiempo para sentarse, lo que irritó a Temari; pero fue el primero en ponerse de pie y tendiendo la mano la muchacha. Se irguieron y emprendieron el retorno hacia la aldea. La lluvia no era torrencial, pero la vegetación no era lo suficientemente tupida como para que los protegiera de las gotas heladas.

Caminaban a paso rápido, pero no llegaba a ser considerada una carrera. Luego de que el agua comenzaba a traspasar las capas de tela mientras que el frío se hacía presente; ninguno de los dos pensaba en hacer cometario. Temari sabía lo machista que era el shinobi y no le apetecía sus comentarios de la debilidad de su sexo; mientras que el Nara no era capaz de tragarse su orgullo masculino.

Los dientes de Temari chocaban los unos con los otros, era la menos tolerante al frio debido a que vivía en una aldea en medio de un desierto, además, sus ropajes eran mucho más ligeros que los del joven. Shikamaru sintió el débil sonido del castañeo por lo que se quitó su poco abrigado chaleco y lo tendió frente a la mujer.

-Tsk, ten, no sé qué dirán de mi si dejo que la hermana del Kazekage enferme…

-No la necesito. –dijo ella tratando de controlar los temblores de los labios. Al menos logró hacerlo con la voz.

-No seas necia, mujer, te vas a enfermar –aseguró e ignorando las protestas de la joven con los cabellos color arena colocó el abrigo sobre sus hombro, de manera que la protegiera más.

-Gracias.

-Tsk, no empieces con cursilerías, solo espero que Gaara no me aplaste la cabeza con la arena.

-Como digas, genio.

El caminar bajo la lluvia había helado a los shinobi. Shikamaru parecía perdido en su mente, mirando a las nubes, como si ellas fueran hipnóticas. Si había alguien que sabía de estrategias era él, pero las oportunidades por lo general se le escapaban por perezoso. Sin embargo, con Temari era diferente. Trató de ignorar la sensación que le causaba aquella lengua filosa, la sensación de debilidad ante esos ojos verdes o contener las ganas de acariciar esa suave piel.

Pero sabía que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano al entregarle de esa manera su chaleco. Nunca se había calificado como caballeroso, pero Temari era una excepción. Provocaba que todos y cada uno de sus sentidos se centraran en ella; combatirla era como querer contar los granos de arena del desierto.

Tomando valor de algún rincón de su ser, carraspeó. "_ahora o nunca_" se animó a sí mismo.

-Temari, ¿es necesario, realmente qué te vayas?

La joven shinobi no entendió del todo aquella pregunta, habría jurado que le había dicho que tardaría unas semanas en regresar.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Tsk, solo responde.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa? –insistió ella.

-Solo que estaba evaluando los beneficios de que te quedaras aquí. Las dos aldeas saldrían ventajosas en cierto punto. –intentó aclarar él.

-No tengo nada que me ate aquí, no sería más que un puñado de arena entre millares de hojas.

La sencillez de esas palabras lograron que Shikamaru frunciera el seño, sabía que el juego había comenzado y por primera vez no veía la salida. Debería dejar su orgullo de lado algún día.

-Supongo que no cambiará nada que yo te lo pida.

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaba segura que su amigo la apreciaba, pero ese día estaba particularmente dócil.

-Nunca lo sabrás. –dijo ella, en broma. Pero toda broma tiene su porción de verdad.

-¿Te quedarías por mí? –pidió el Nara, serio.

-¿Realmente me lo estás pidiendo?

-Siempre me han gustado los lugares donde la arena se junta con las hojas.

Ella sopesó eso durante unos instantes, la arena y las hojas… ella solo sería solo un puñado de arena perdida entre la vegetación ceca. Pero… aún así la idea le apetecía.

-Dime porqué me lo pides. –ordenó ella. Sabía la respuesta… o la intuía, pero deseaba escucharla salir de sus labios. En algún punto habían dejado de avanzar, quedando junto a un árbol particularmente grande.

Shikamaru nunca había sido bueno con los sentimientos; había besado chicas antes, sí, pero Temari hacía que todo cambiase. Lograba que todo girase a su alrededor; que el mundo del Nara temblase solo con una mirada.

Él hizo una profunda inhalación y se acercó a su compañera. Su mirada era intensa, ambos esperaban que el genio tomara la iniciativa. Con deliberada lentitud Shikamaru iba acercando sus labios a los de Temari, observaba cada una de las facciones de la shinobi, a la espera de algún indicio que le indicara lo que debía hacer, mas solo encontró unos ojos anhelantes. La impulsiva rubia no logró contener sus instintos y se lanzó a la boca que tenía a unos dos o tres centímetros de la suya.

En encuentro comenzó algo brusco, pero como si hubiesen sido creadas una para la otra las bocas se movían en sintonía. Shikamaru, con un poco más de confianza sobre sí, posó sus manos en la cintura de la ninja. Temari, por su parte rodeó el cuello del joven con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro tomaba entre sus dedos la mojada melena morocha.

La espalda de la shinobi chocó contra el grueso tronco. Ambos lo ignoraron, siendo controlados por el deseo reprimido desde había ya un tiempo. Ahora no se podría negar. Sabían que su amistad no sería la misma, pero en ese momento, apenas importaba. Tal vez, incluso estaba mejor así.

Separaron sus labios por falta de aire. Ambos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas y el frío había abandonado sus cuerpos, dándole paso a un calor inexplicablemente agradable.

-No me respondiste. –la voz de Temari sonó agitada, rara vez se la había visto así. A Shikamaru le pareció aún más llamativa.

-Temari, creo que te amo. –dijo él. –Quédate conmigo.

-Ya te dije, sería como arena entre las hojas –Respondió ella. Evitando la primera parte de lo que él había dicho.

-Pero yo sería las hojas con las cuales se mezcla.

No le dio tiempo a responder, ya que nuevamente se sus labios estaban ocupados. El beso era tan profundo que no era seguro donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Solo sabían que no querían separarse jamás.

Shikamaru le dio un poco de espacio y la observó con cuidado. Aún no había soltado el agarre, pero podía ver como sus cabellos se mezclaban con el verde musgo del árbol.

-También te amo, Shikamaru, seremos como arena entre las hojas. –esta vez, quien comenzó el beso fue Temari, a quien se le había caído el chaleco en medio del barro, pero ya no importaba, ahora tenía un par de brazos que daban más calor.

-Como arena entre las hojas, -repitió él en su oído entre besos.

-Fin-

**N/A: **

**Hola a todos! Bueno, hacía bastante que tenía ganas de hacer algo sobre esta parejita, pero no se me ocurría nada. Costó mucho, así que espero Reviews! **

**Saludos**


End file.
